El mayor idiota del mundo
by miel-tonks
Summary: — ¿Cho?—cuestionó sin entender su antipática reacción, ella bufó al observar su expresión. —A veces de verdad creo que tú eres el mayor idiota que he conocido Harry—aclaró, Harry arrugó el ceño y ella sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cam...


_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de la ingeniosa Jota Ka. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

— ¡CHO!—gritó Harry, corriendo detrás de la silueta de una acinturada y hermosa mujer, al final la aludida se detuvo y volteándose encaró al joven fatigoso, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

— ¿Qué quieres Harry?—cuestionó, con un tono exasperante y duro, el aludido carraspeó para recuperar aire y con cuidado acomodo sus gafas ladeadas.

— ¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó, la muchacha bufó y haciendo sonar su tacón sobre el pavimento alargo su dedo hacia un carro, unos metros estacionado delante ellos y llenó de algunos hombres.

—Con ellos—aclaró cortante, Harry la tomó del brazo, ella se soltó con una mueca del asco.

—¡No puedes!—gritó él crispado, ella lo observó aburrida—tú… tú viniste conmigo, ¡se supone que estamos en una cita!—vociferó desesperado, ella dejo de hacer sonar su tacón y se acercó con una sonrisa brillante hacia Harry, él la observó embobado, su cabello negro y liso caía en una fina cortina sobre su hombro derecho y sus ojos negros y fríos brillaban en la astucia y la diversión, era hermosa.

En cambio, ella observó divertida la reacción de Harry y sin dejar de sonreír, terminó con el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos y besó sus labios con maestría, cuando ella se separó lamió con diversión el labio inferior del azabache pero él, no contento con un sólo roce, acercó agitado sus labios hacia los de ella y acarició sin pudor su cara.

—¡Detente!—rugió la oriental, separándose bruscamente de él, Harry la observó perplejo—¡arruinaras mi maquillaje!

— ¿Cho?—cuestionó sin entender su antipática reacción, ella bufó al observar su expresión.

—A veces de verdad creo que tú eres el mayor idiota que he conocido Harry—aclaró, Harry arrugó el ceño y ella sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el carro.

Harry tardo unos minutos en entender hacia donde se dirigía la oriental y de nuevo corrió hacia ella, cuando la alcanzó la oriental ya había entrado al carro y reía junto a un muchacho.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—cuestionó, observándola desde la puerta abierta del auto. Ella rio con ganas y cuchicheo algo a sus nuevos acompañantes que rieron divertidos.

—¿No es obvio?—cuestionó con un tono burlón—me voy con ellos como ya te lo había dicho, eres aburrido Harry—el aludido sintió como una bofetada aquellas palabras.

—pero tú… el beso. Me besaste—dijo recuperando algo de su orgullo perdido en el camino, Cho se alzó de hombros.

—un beso no significa nada—e hizo un puchero burlón—Por Dios Harry, no pudiste de verdad pensar que tú me gustabas, pero llámame, tal vez podremos salir alguna otra vez—le ordenó con descaró, Harry la observó herido y pisoteado, ella lo hizo a un lado bruscamente y en un solo movimiento cerro la puerta.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto!, ¡Perra!—gritó enojado, y el vidrio de la puerta se bajo, para mostrar la cara angelical de la oriental que sin más, soltó una enorme carcajada.

Y levantando su mano se despido de él para después, cerrar su mano en un puño y alzar el dedo corazón en una clara muestra de burla.

—¡No te sientas mal! ¡Tal vez nos veremos en la fiesta y podrás tomarme la mano!— vociferó, antes de que el carro arrancara y lo único que se escucharan fueran las risas de sus acompañantes.

"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"*

Harry observó el carro irse, sin atreverse a mover, se sentía un estúpido. ¿Cómo había podido terminado con el orgullo tan pisoteado? Y él que tan iluso había pensado que Cho por fin le correspondería como tano deseaba, de nada había servido armarse de valor, pedirle salir con él y conseguir aquellos boletos para el concierto y la fiesta de un grupo muy conocido, al final ella había hecho lo que quería.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil?... ¿Por qué había terminado enamorándose de alguien como ella? Y entonces la respuesta le llegó sin necesidad de pensar mucho, porque era una Diosa, su cabello negro y brillante, sus ojos oscuros que parecían esconder secretos entre su frialdad, sus armoniosas curvas, su piel pálida y su sonrisa con esos labios tan apetitosos la convertían en una ninfa, una verdadera belleza.

Y entonces recordando su hermosura volvió a caer en el embrujo de la oriental y corriendo hacia su auto, arranco hacia la fiesta, seguro de encontrarla allí y convencerla que él era mejor que los estúpidos con los que se había ido.

Aun no estaba todo perdido, aun podía demostrarle que de verdad la amaba y lo volvía loco, aun había oportunidad de besarla por segunda vez.

Cuando llegó a la fiesta, se apresuró a caminar hacia la barra de bebidas y pedir algo que calmara su sed y nervios, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y muchos bailaban y reían divertidos, él se sentó en una de los bancos de la barra y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su oriental.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, su belleza destacaba con facilidad pero lo que vio no le gusto nada porque divertida bailaba un baile de toqueteos y besos furtivos con uno de los hombres con quien se había ido, Harry inconscientemente rugió y trató de levantarse para a ir por lo que consideraba suyo.

Hasta que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Cho sonrió con diversión y sin perder el contacto de sus ojos, acerco bruscamente a su pareja y lo beso. Harry sintió unas ganas profundas de vomitar, entonces se dio la vuelta y tomó de un solo trago la poca cerveza que le quedaba.

¡Idiota, idiota! Gritaba su conciencia y él no podía estar más de acuerdo, era el mayor idiota del mundo, como había afirmado Cho, ¿en qué momento había creído que una chica como ella se fijara en alguien mediocre como él? Su padre y su padrino se burlarían de él cuando llegara más temprano de lo que había predicho a casa, solo, borracho y amargado.

La oriental parecía sentirse eufórica al notar el sufrimiento del azabache y se paraba con descaro cerca de él, bebiendo y riendo con todo aquel hombre que se le acercara, mientras Harry dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la barra sin saber que más hacer.

—Hola—dijo una voz a su lado y el levanto la cabeza con brusquedad, para observar a una pelirroja sonriente.

—Hola—dijo con cortesía pero realmente frio, ella no pareció darse cuenta.

—Me llamó Ginny Weasley—se presentó y Harry se atragantó con su saliva.

— ¿Weasley?—Chilló—¿Cómo George y Fred Weasley?—la muchacha asintió.

—Aja, en realidad ambos son mis hermanos—aclaró y Harry la contempló con atención, ella carraspeó incomoda y levantando el dedo, apuntó hacia una pequeña sección restringida.

—mis hermanos te invitan, quieren que vayas—Harry la observó con incredulidad, tal vez esperando que ella dijese que era una broma, para después observar aquel lugar que ella apuntaba y descubrir a ¿George o Fred? No lo sabía, sonreírle y hacerle señas para que se acercara, Ginny sin decir nada se levanto y se colgó del brazo del azabache, obligándolo a levantarse.

Cuando llegaron hacia su destino, Harry observó con atención a las personas que se encontraban allí: los gemelos Fred y George, el bajista Lee, la baterista Katie, su asesor Colin, una muchacha castaña y una rubia formaban al exclusivo grupo. En seguida ¿Fred? Se levantó y sonriéndole le dio un apretón, Harry sonrió cuando lo invitaron a sentarse y la pelirroja Ginny quedo a un lado de él.

—¡Chico, está es una fiesta! ¿Por qué no estas bailando y divirtiéndote?—cuestionó George, Harry se alzó de hombros y de nuevo sintió aquella tristeza embargarle.

—Pero antes que nada, dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?—cuestionó el otro pelirrojo.

—Harry—murmuró el azabache y apuntó a la muchacha oriental que sin perder su pista lo observaba con atención. — Parece ser que no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella, la invite a su concierto y a esta fiesta y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, me dejo solo—concluyó, todos los miembros de aquel grupo le dirigieron una mirada a la oriental y soltaron una carcajada despectiva, la oriental frunció aun más el ceño y fingió no observarlos.

—No te sientas mal amigo, las mujeres pueden ser unas locas imposibles de entender cuando quieren—dijo uno de los gemelos y en seguida Katie le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—¡Oye!—rugió—Si eso es lo que piensas Fred, tal vez sea mejor que duermas en el sillón hoy y todo lo que falta de la semana—el aludido en seguida se puso pálido y tomó la mano de su novia.

— ¡Pero amor! Yo no me refería a ti, tú eres tan bonita y especial…—pero no pudo continuar ya que toda la mesa rió con diversión, Katie besó su cachete.

—Y a eso se le llama, tener en la palma de tu mano a tu novio—aclaro con voz burlona, Ginny alargó su mano y ambas chocaron sus palmas, Fred bufó.

—¿Era su primera cita?—cuestionó la rubia, Harry frunció el ceño con vergüenza, recordando sus otras dos citas que habían terminado igual de desastrosas.

—No—murmuró—pero todas han terminado así, ella termina dejándome—Lee silbó.

—Sí que te ha de tener embrujado para que le hayas perdonado sus antiguas citas—dijo, Harry suspiró y Ginny le dio una mirada divertida.

—No te pongas así—dijo en tono conciliador la pelirroja, tomándolo de nuevo por el brazo—ni siquiera es demasiado bonita—pero cuando vio que Harry estaba a punto de contradecirla, carraspeó—ó haber dime, ¿Qué te atrae de ella?—el azabache frunció el ceño.

—Tiene un cabello muy bonito—murmuró, Ginny se alzó de hombros y ante las miradas divertidas del grupo, tomó un mechón de su cabello y jugo con él frente a Harry.

—Gran cosa, en realidad parece antinatural—dijo observando el cabello de la oriental, que trataba de bailar sin prestarles atención—el mio en cambio es mas bonito, el pelirrojo no es un color normal ¿sabes? Hay muchas cabelleras mas bonitas…—Harry observó el mechón pelirrojo que Ginny le mostraba y dirigió una rápida mirada al de Cho, ambos cabellos eran totalmente diferentes, pero el de Ginny a diferencia del de Cho, parecía con vida propia y olía tan bien… era brilloso pero de una manera natural y se veía tan suave… entonces él tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de pasar los dedos por aquella pelirroja cabellera.

— ¿Qué más Harry?—cuestionó la muchacha dejando caer su mechón de cabello, Harry movió la cabeza para despejarse de aquel deseo y frunció los labios.

—Sus ojos parecen dos pozos negros llenos de deseos y misterios ocultos—aclaró y George soltó una carcajada antes de acercase a Lee.

—Apunta eso, este chico si que se vuelve un poeta y eso de _pozos negros llenos de misterios_ seria grandioso para una canción—dijo, Lee asintió sonriendo.

— ¡Vamos! No creo que quieras pasar toda tu vida junto a una persona que al verte no demuestre ese amor, a mi punto de ver Harry, cuando me enamoro de alguien sólo espero observar en sus ojos calidez y confianza, suficientemente tengo con mi propio pesimismo, necesito a alguien que me alegre la vida no que me demuestre lo frías y toscas que pueden ser las personas—Harry la observó, los ojos cafés de Ginny brillaban en la diversión y a diferencia de los de Cho, eran amigables y parecían leer su alma como jamás otros ojos lo habían hecho. Tal vez Ginny tuviera razón y el necesitaba a alguien como su madre lo era para su padre, cuyos ojos brillaban cada vez que se observaban. Porque tenia que admitirlo, él era una persona pesimista y fatalista… sin duda alguna terminaría suicidándose al observar cada día unos ojos que fríos como el hielo sólo le regalaban odio.

—haber dime, ¿Qué más?—cuestionó de nuevo la pelirroja y él observó a Chang, frunciendo el ceño, comenzaba a quedarse sin argumentos.

—su cuerpo…—murmuró, ganándose un "¡Típico!" por parte de las mujeres del selectivo grupo, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y observó a la oriental.

—¡Gran cosa!—vociferó—tal vez en realidad si tenga un cuerpo bonito… pero querido, al final de ese gran cuerpo no quedara nada, la vejez se lleva todo eso y tendrás que querer su carácter, sus ojos bonitos, su forma de ser, como para seguir a su lado cuando ambos sean demasiado viejos, y déjame decirte una cosa, no creo que el carácter de la oriental sea específicamente bueno.—concluyó con una sonrisa triunfante —¿algo más?—.

Harry negó, se había quedado sin argumentos… Ginny había sabido demostrar que todo lo que encontraba bonito en Chang no era más que un reflejo, que el amor que le juraba tener sería efímero porque aparte de la gran belleza que poseía, no tenia nada más a su favor. Y se vio comparando a Ginny con Chang, a su manera ambas mujeres eran iguales, ambas poseían una belleza exquisita, pero la pelirroja poseía esa belleza natural, esa belleza que se necesitaba encontrar, esa belleza única. Pero también eran muy diferentes, la pelirroja era definitivamente un apersona con más moral, con menos ego, más divertida…

— ¿Quieres bailar?—soltó bruscamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Ginny que reñía con George lo observó estupefacta antes de sonreír, levantarse y asentir, Harry también lo hizo y antes de irse colgado del brazo de la pelirroja, observó a los hermanos de la chica guiñarle un ojo como advirtiéndole.

"*"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"**"*"*"*

Cho sentía la furia roer su interior, no podía ser cierto, no podía tener tan mala suerte. ¡Se suponía que tenía a Harry comiendo de su mano! ¡Se suponía que él le pertenecía!

— ¡Estúpida!— vociferó con los dientes apretados al observar a la horrible pelirroja bailar con su Harry, ¿Quién se creía la descarada? ¡Se suponía que Harry estaba hechizado por ella! Que se humillaría y amargaría por su atención y que al final ella terminaría casándose con él y gozaría de la fortuna de él como una perfecta y rica esposa de Potter.

—¿Quién?—cuestionó su nueva pareja de baile y ella lo observó enojada antes de dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados y separarse definitivamente de él.

—Vete—ordenó y su acompañante murmurando un "perra" se alejó, Cho no le hizo caso y concentro toda su atención a la pareja de Harry, ella no era bonita, era bajita y su cabello de ese color zanahoria tan feo la hacia ver vulgar, era definitivamente fea, ninguna amenaza para ella, que en cambio era hermosa. No tenia de que preocuparse, Harry sólo le quería dar celos ¿no?

Pero entonces observaba la sonrisa sincera que el azabache le dedicaba a la pelirroja, los ojos brillosos y eufóricos de ambos, sus risas que auguraban su diversión, no dejaban de hablar y sonreírse entre coqueteos inocentes, y ella dejaba de creer que Harry sólo quería darle celos y se daba cuenta que de verdad el azabache había olvidado su existencia.

— ¡No!—gritó, ganándose unas cuantas miradas, no le importo porque su atención estaba puesta en la feliz pareja y en la forma en la que sus rostros se acercaban…

¡Fue todo! Sólo un inocente beso, un "pico" entre Harry y Ginny antes de que ambos se separaran avergonzados pero sonrientes, Cho comenzó a hiperventilar. Muchos podrían pensar que en realidad aquel virgen beso no significaba nada , pero no la oriental que conocía de esos besos inocentes que la gente se daba cuando de verdad le gustaba alguien, cuando no sólo existía atracción y erotismo por el otro.

Y entonces el azabache se acercó a la pelirroja para murmurarle algo al oído, ella asintió y ambos salieron por la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, Cho entrecerró los ojos y por primera vez sintió que Harry se resbalaba de sus manos, que dejaba de pertenecerle. Pero no lo permitiría, no. Harry había estado siempre detrás suyo, jurándole amar todo de ella, humillándose por una mirada suya… todo eso no podía desaparecer en un solo instante, no podía.

Y Chang se apresuró a correr hacia Harry y hacia la arrastrada, segura de que cuando Harry la viera, caería de nuevo hechizado, porque ella era mejor.

Cuando los alcanzo ambos habían ya entrado al auto del azabache quien estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Harry!—gritó fatigosa Chang y Harry se volteó para observar a la oriental.

—Cho, ¿Qué quieres?—cuestionó, ella observó iracunda al azabache y le dirigió una mirada despectiva y una sonrisa desdeñosa la pelirroja quien en cambio le sonrió burlona.

—¿A dónde te piensas que vas? ¡Estas conmigo!—vociferó, dejando salir su coraje, Harry abrió los ojos estupefacto y después soltó una carcajada.

—¡vamos Cho! Lo ultimo que supe fue que tú y yo tomaríamos caminos separados ¿no me llamaste el mayor estúpido del mundo?—Cho puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero tú me invitaste a salir a mí, no a la lagartona con la que te piensas ir, así q…

—¡Mira estúpida!—gritó Ginny asomando su cabeza detrás de Harry, quien la volteo a ver y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora que pareció calmar a Ginny.

—y vulgar además—dijo Cho con sosaña, Harry la observó enojado y ella le dedico una sonrisa angelical—¡Por favor Harry! ¿Piensas dejarme por esa?—cuestionó, Harry asintió sonriendo.

—sí, aunque técnicamente no te dejare ya que tú me dejaste muy en claro que no querías nada conmigo—la oriental lloriqueó.

—Pero ya no es así, me di cuenta que ambos somos perfectos así que e decidido irme contigo, anda bájate estúpida—ordenó a Ginny, Harry le cerró la puerta a Cho y bajando la ventana le regalo una sonrisa fría, una sonrisa marca Cho.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, ya no. Adiós Chang—dijo Harry, la oriental se secó las lágrimas y le dirigió una mirada estupefacta, Harry levantó su mano y cerrándola en un puño, le enseño su dedo corazón.

Lo último que la oriental vio antes de que el carro se aleara fue a la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"*"*

Harry estaba sentado en una banca de un bonito parque, observando divertido a la pelirroja comer del helado que habían comprado en una de las tiendas de autoservicio, ella lo observó.

—lo siento…—murmuró limpiándose los restos de helado de los labios—¿quieres?—lo convido, Harry soltó una carcajada y negó, ella sonrió y el azabache se quedo embobado ante la pelirroja, ¿Cómo había creído estar enamorado de alguien tan insípida como Cho? Que estaba podrida por dentro aunque su exterior fuese perfecto.

Ginny resultaba ser mucho mejor compañía en todos los aspectos, era divertida y comía sin preocuparse por las calorías. La pelirroja dejo de nuevo a un lado el alado y con la lengua se limpio, Harry no pudo encontrar cosa más perfecta. Y acercándose a ella besó sus labios azules por el frio, calentándolos con los suyos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el teléfono de Harry sonó y sacándolo de su bolsillo del pantalón observó con disgusto la pantalla, no se molestó en contestar y lo apago sin pensárselo dos veces antes de volver a besar a su pelirroja.

Porque si estar con alguien como Ginny implicaba ser el mayor idiota del mundo, que lo coronaran con el titulo, porque lo sería para siempre.

*"*"**"*"**"**"*"*

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, una oriental rugía enojada y claramente encaprichada, aventaba el teléfono que su mano sostenía al piso.

**~Fin~**

#*#**#*#**#*#**#*#**#*#**#*#################

_**Hola! Hace mucho (mucho tiempo) que no hacia nada de Harry y Ginny y aunque este no es el típico fic romántico y acaramelado, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "mi reina de dolor" de Maná y la historia se empezó a formar en mi cabeza. ¡De verdad que me divertí escribiendo a Cho! Hasta me la imagina y todo…. Pero bueno. **_

_**Si les gustó, comenten y si no tambien, siempre es bueno leer criticas constructivas.**_

Cuídense!


End file.
